Thirty-Three Roses
by C.Reverie
Summary: Two months after the well's sealing up, Mama Higurashi reaches out to her brother-in-law for a favor. She hopes that sending Kagome to the school he heads will help improve her daughter's dispirited mood, and he vehemently approves of the idea. When Kagome begins to receive roses paired with reminders of her past, she fears things might not be as finished as she had once believed.


**_Summary: Two months after the well's sealing up, Mama Higurashi reaches out to her brother-in-law for a favor. She hopes that sending Kagome to the school he heads will help improve her daughter's dispirited mood, and he vehemently approves of the idea. When Kagome begins to receive roses paired with reminders of her past, she fears things might not be as finished as she had once believed._**

_Pairing: Kaname x Kagome_

_Flower Symbolism-_  
_White Rose: Purity, Innocence, Spirituality, Sympathy._  
_Black Rose: Death of a relationship/idea; Could also mean rebirth or the beginning of something new._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owner.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Kagome stood, watching the older woman across from her with widened eyes. Overall, her mother seemed to be pleased by the news she had just relayed to her, but Kagome was still attempting to absorb it.

"Aren't you happy, Kagome-chan?" Kun-Loon asked her daughter as she set her palms on her daughter's shoulders. "You haven't seen your uncle in such a long time, and, since you're done with the quest for the jewel, I figured this would be a great chance for you to get some fresh air!"

Kagome blinked and downcasted her gaze to avoid meeting her mother's stare as the older woman continued to speak.

"Getting away from the shrine will do you some good, too," she continued in a softer voice. She affectionately squeezed Kagome's shoulders and pulled a brighter smile onto her face. "You've been so despondent lately, and I'm worried that it might be the well causing you to be like that. You can go and finally put all of that in your past."

Kagome stared at her sock-clad feet, and a frown pulled her lips into a downward curve. She appreciated her mother's efforts, but…

"I wish you would have talked to me about it before making this decision on your own, Mama," Kagome cut in abruptly. Knowing her uncle, he had most likely already begun preparing for her to arrive, as well as told Yuki about her coming, too.

In short, there was no way she could just back out of it without providing some sort of a disappointment to someone.

"You would have found any and every reason under the sun to avoid doing it if I did it that way, Kagome," Kun-Loon stated. "You don't need to be arguing with me over this. You need to go to a place where you can breathe without having the pressure of the well always around you. I know it might sound odd, but I'm still worried about you. You might not be fighting demons every other day, but I still get so worried when I see you looking so sad." She was answered by Kagome's silence, and she stepped towards her so she could pull her into a tight hug. "I believe some time away is just what you need right now. You miss all your friends, I know, but you can't just sit around and mull over everything."

"..."

"Your uncle mentioned that he would start getting everything ready for you right after he got off of the phone, so you should leave tomorrow evening." Kun-Loon stepped away from her daughter, but she squeezed her shoulders once more before fully releasing her. "Come on, dear, I'll help you pack all of the things you'll need to take with you."

Kagome watched as her mother left the kitchen to start on her way towards her bedroom upstairs. Once the older woman was out of the room, Kagome let out a tired sigh as she pressed her hands against her face. She combed her fingers through her bangs as she pushed them back out of her eyes.

Even though she was sorta annoyed over having all of this decision without any of her own input, she couldn't deny that the thought of seeing Yuki and her uncle again did sound nice. It had been forever since she had last seen them, so it would be something long overdue.

She let her arms fall back down to rest freely at her sides as she finally began to follow the path her mother had taken upstairs. Even with her small collection of positive thoughts in her head, her steps were heavy and reluctant. It had only been two months since the well had gotten sealed up, so, of course, she would still be adjusting to being back. It didn't help any that she missed the faces of her friends and companions from the past. Leaving wouldn't do anything to fix it. All it would do is just put space between her and what was once her portal to the past and all of them.

Still, even if she believed that she couldn't just demand not to go. Her uncle and cousin knew of her impending arrival, and her mother also seemed to be enthusiastic over her going to get some time away. Letting all three of them down wouldn't leave her feeling particularly happy, either.

For now, it just seemed to be for the best if she went along with it.

* * *

The large school she stared up at filled her with an odd feeling. It was already late at night, and she attempted to ignore that feeling in her chest.

She made her way down the walkway with a medium-sized bag slung over her shoulder. Despite her mother's protests, she had ended up bringing her bow and quiver of arrows along with her just to be on the safe side. The silence of the night surrounded her as she walked, and the brisk air brushed along her skin. The rest of her luggage had already arrived prior to her own arrival, and she was curious as to where it had been put.

"Kagome!"

The raven-haired girl came to a sudden halt at hearing her name get called. Not even a second later, another girl had appeared in front of her, and Kagome nearly ended up dropping her bag to the ground out of surprise. It was quiet between the two of them, each one staring the other down before the new arrival broke it.

"Ah… you _are_ Kagome, right?"

Yuki stared at the woman she assumed to be her cousin. At spotting the new figure walking into the school grounds, she had automatically thought it to be her cousin, but now she was left recalling how long it had been since they had last seen one another. Any worry she felt left her when she noticed how the girl offered her a familiar smile.

"Yuki, it's so nice to see you again!" Kagome let her bag drop to the ground gently as she took a step closer to the other girl. They threw their arms around one another and shared a tight hug before parting and looking one another over.

"You look really different!" Yuki stated once getting a good look at the blue-eyed girl. "Your hair was so short the last time I saw you, but I like your long hair. It looks good on you."

"Well, you seem to have cut and kept your own hair short," Kagome commented. She looked Yuki over with a sharper eye before smiling. "Though… short hair is definitely a nice look for you, too." At her comment, Yuki beamed and rose a hand to pat down an area of her hair that stuck up at an odd angle.

The pair hosted a short conversation before Yuki suddenly whirled around and beckoned Kagome to follow her with a quick wave of her hand. Before she could question the brunette's actions, Yuki spoke up once more.

"I was told to come get you and help you so you don't get lost or wander off somewhere."

Kagome nodded in understanding and plucked her bag back up from the ground. A second later she fell into step with Yuki. The pair made their way further into the school grounds, and, presumably, to the office of the headmaster of the school.

It would be interesting, considering the type of personality her uncle often expressed. It was something she had to prepare herself for, to say the very least.

* * *

C.R: I've been meaning to put this one back up. I'm redoing a little bit of the chapters before posting them.

I hope you all enjoyed.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
